What's Mine Is Yours
by BensidyCitySVU
Summary: Olivia has a daughter. What happens when her daughter gets in trouble and the only way to save her is through Olivia? Can Olivia get through to the stubborn teen before her life is in jeopardy? I do not own svu, dick wolf does. I own the characters I originally make.
1. Chapter 1

**hey everyone! **

**So I am well aware that I am in the middle of a story and I'm sorry for not updating it! In my eight hour car ride today, I kept going to write it but then would get writers block /: anyway, so this story came to mind and I decided to write it. WARNING: This is a story about Olivia having a kid, a daughter. If you don't like her having kids other than Noah, don't read. But it would mean a lot if you would read it (: but you don't have to!**

**I do want to point something out: I understand Olivia and Brian do not have blue eyes. But there is a reason why I made her daughter have blue eyes. You shall wait and see (;**

**I do not own the original svu characters. Dick wolf and gang owns svu. I own people I make up like Olivia's daughter and such. **

**Friendly reminder that the people who write the SVU stories and scripts basically write fanfiction also. The only difference is that their fanfiction comes true xD.**

**I don't know what ship this story will be based on. Probably bensidy but that can change.**

**Im starting college in three days and I'm so nervous! I have no idea what to expect. /: **

**anyway, enough rambling, have fun reading! (:**

Olivia Benson sighed and grabbed her coat from her desk. She checked her office one last time before shutting off the light and walking out. The precinct was relatively quiet apart from the dull humming of the computers. She locked the door before walking towards the elevators and climbing on.

The door closed with a squeak and Olivia breathed a sign of relief. Running a hand through her hair, she checked to make sure she had her keys and phone. The elevator came to a halt and the doors quietly squeaked open.

The sound of her boots clicking on the linoleum floor was the only thing she heard as she quickly walked out of the precinct doors into the cold December snow. She shivered and pulled her jacket tightly around her shoulders before heading to her car.

Olivia unlocked her door and quickly got in, shutting the door closed. She turned her car on and put on the heat. Rubbing her hands together, she pushed the gear shift to reverse. Suddenly, her iPhone chirped in her pocket. Sighing, she put her car back in park and pulled the white phone out of her pocket. **Nick Amaro** appeared across the screen.

"I am way too tired for this," she murmured and pressed answer, "Benson."

"Liv, it's Nick," her partner quickly replied into the phone.

"I'm well aware. I do have caller I.d. you know."

"Olivia," his tone became serious, "This is important. It's about Evelyn. You need to get down to Mercy hospital right now."

Olivia's heart sank and she hung up. Backing her car out, she sped away towards the hospital.

* * *

The brunette detective ran through the sliding doors into the heated lobby of the hospital. She looked around, worried, and finally spotted Nick walking quickly towards her.

"What the hell happened?" She called and jogged towards him. He stopped as she reached him.

"Evelyn came in with multiple contusions on her arms, legs, and face. She also has a black eye," they stepped onto the elevator and it climbed to the second floor, "She says it's from cheerleading but... She has bruises on her inner thighs."

"Cheerleading?" Olivia frowned and ran a hand through her hair, "It's a Monday night. She doesn't have cheerleading tonight."

"That's what I thought," Nick frowned as the elevator came to a stop, "The hospital called Amanda and I saying there was a possible victim of sexual assault here and we needed to question her. Amanda had a meeting tonight so I came by myself."

"Did they run a rape kit?" They turned down a corridor. Nurses and doctors in scrubs ran around the crowded hallway.

"She's refusing one," Nick stopped outside her door, "She insists it was just cheerleading."

"STOP I TOLD YOU I DON'T NEED TO BE TESTED," a voice yelled from inside the room. Olivia pushed open the door and walked in, followed by Nick.

A nurse looked up from a syringe she was holding and frowned, "You're not allowed in here."

"Actually, I'm detective Nick Amaro and this is my partner, Sergeant Benson," Nick flashed his badge, "We were called about your patient. We are from Special Victims Unit."

"Why did you call the cops?!" Evelyn demanded of the nurse then turned back to Nick and Olivia. She froze and her icy blue eyes bore into Olivia's.

"Evelyn," Olivia frowned slightly.

"Hi, mom," the young girl smiled sheepishly, the bruise on her cheek raising with the movement, "What are you doing here?"

"I think I could ask you the same question," Olivia walked over to her and touched her face lightly, "What happened, Evelyn?"

"I told this idiot of a nurse it was from cheer," the young girl glared at the nurse before turning back to Olivia, "I just needed my wrist checked out to make sure it wasn't broken."

"Nick," Olivia looked over at her partner, "Can you give us a minute?" He nodded and walked out, followed by the nurse. Olivia turned back to her daughter and examined her face, "It's Monday. There shouldn't be cheerleading today. Practice on Wednesdays and games on Fridays."

"Coach called us in for an extra practice," Evelyn insisted, running a hand through her dark brown curls. That was something she had picked up on from Olivia ever since she was younger.

"So, you mean to tell me that your bruised face, black eye, cuts, and bruised thighs are all from cheer?" Olivia raised an eyebrow, "Why don't you tell me how you got them?"

"Mom," Evelyn whined, "You're not going to understand cheerleading. It's too complicated."

"Try me."

"Fine!" The 18 year old huffed and thought for a moment, "I was doing a basket toss kick full and I fell coming down, alright?"

"How did the bruises get on your thighs if you were being tossed into the air?" Olivia frowned, hating grilling her daughter.

"After the basket toss I did a back handspring into a split and went down too hard. Can we go home now?" Evelyn looked around for a nurse.

"I still think we should get you checked out, Eve," Olivia said quietly, gently brushing the hair out of her face. Evelyn pulled away from her and got out of the bed.

"You know something, mom? I think I like you better when you're always working," she grabbed her jacket and ran out of the room, leaving Olivia speechless. The senior detective shook her head and walked out of the room.

Nick looked up from an orange plastic chair and smiled softly at her. She sighed and motioned for him to follow her. The chair scraped against the linoleum floor as he quickly got up and walked with her towards the elevators.

"Did she go this way?" Olivia looked over at him as they climbed onto the small cart.

"Yeah, she seemed pissed," Nick frowned, "Did you find out what happened?"

"No," Olivia sighed and rubbed her temples, "She kept insisting it was cheerleading then got pissed off when I insisted on her getting tested. That's when she got up and left."

"Do you have any idea where she might have gone? I know she's 18 and all but she's still living with you and Cassidy. Not like she can just get up and leave when she pleases."

"She's waiting by my car," Olivia rolled her eyes as the elevator came to a halt, "I know her well enough to know that as soon as she stepped foot outside in the snow that she wouldn't walk home."

Nick and Olivia stepped outside into the snowy air and looked around. They spotted the slim teen leaning against the squad car, listening to her iPod shuffle. Olivia looked at Nick and smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Nick, for calling me about her. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Nick looked towards Evelyn again, "And Liv, if you need anyone or have any problems, you know you can call me, right?"

"Thanks," she nodded and walked towards her oblivious daughter. Olivia stopped in front of her, causing her to look up from her iPod.

"Come on, mom! It's freezing outside. Open your car already," Evelyn frowned. Olivia studied her for a moment before unlocking the car and walking to the driver's side.

"You know we are going to talk about this sooner or later, Evelyn," Olivia looked at her before turning on her car. The heat blasted through the air vents, warming them up.

"Not in this lifetime," Evelyn murmured and put her headphone back in her ear. Olivia sighed and started driving towards the apartment. 11:30 pm.

* * *

Evelyn pushed the apartment door open and stormed inside, pushing past Brian.

"Well, hello to you too, Evie," Brian looked at her confused, "It's nice to see you, so happy to be home."

"Go to hell, Cassidy," the teen muttered and stalked off to her room, slamming the door in process.

"Why would I want to go to hell when I can just stay here and get the same feeling?" Brian called after her then turned around to see Olivia storming through the door.

"Evelyn Grace Benson! Get your butt out here this instant!" Olivia yelled, waiting outside of the wooden door. She opened it ajar and frowned at her mother.

"What."

"You're grounded," Olivia frowned at her, "Give me your phone, iPod, computer...whatever. Just give it all to me."

"Um, no," Evelyn retorted, "I'm 18. You can't ground me. You can't take stuff away from me that isn't yours."

"You're living under this roof, young lady," Olivia replied through clenched teeth, "That means my rules. You're grounded. Give me every entertaining thing you have."

"Don't worry, I'll be long gone in a few weeks then you won't have to deal with anyone but yourself," Evelyn slammed the door in her face. Before Olivia could react, she heard the click of the lock and she frowned slightly.

"Just let her be for the night, Liv," Brian wrapped his arms around her tightly, "She just needs to cool off and tomorrow she will be back to the same old Evie we all know."

"I just don't remember when our fights got this bad," Olivia murmured as they walked over to the couch. Brian lightly placed his hands on her shoulders and started to give her a massage.

"Babe, that's how all teens are after sometime," Brian shook his head, "Then by tomorrow she will have moved on and forgotten all about this fight. It'll be fine I promise." He kissed her head softly and she leaned back into his strong chest. They laid down on the couch and Olivia closed her eyes, listening to the quiet thump of his heartbeat. He smiled softly and played with her hair. Minutes later, she was fast asleep against him.

* * *

Evelyn huffed and laid down on her bed, taking out her iPhone. Three new text messages. She frowned, confused, and started opening them.

**Jake: Hey babe (:**

**10:30 12/10/14**

**Jake: Can you come to a party with me tonight?**

**10:45 12/10/14**

**Jake: I'm going to come to your house around 11:30 for the party. I know you'll want to come. **

**11:00 12/10/14**

Evelyn looked at the time and silently cursed. 11:23. She quickly wrote back a reply:

**Me: Don't come to my house just yet. Wait until two am. Mom and boyfriend will be asleep by then and I can sneak out.**

**11:23 12/10/14**

**Jake: alright, Evi. Btw, it's a keg party and there will be mixed drinks there. Gonna b so much fun getting shit faced with my baby. See you then.**

**11:23 12/10/14**

Evelyn paused for a moment, thinking of the last time they went drinking together as a couple. Shaking her head, she pushed the memory to the back of her mind before setting her phone down. She stared at the ceiling, waiting for the clock to hit 2.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey everyone! **

**Thank you so much to everyone who read this, followed, reviewed, or favorited this story. And a special thank you to those of you who told me about certain genes kids having and parents not having (like Evelyn's blue eyes) it was very helpful (:**

**one day until college for me :o **

**enjoy reading! **

Evelyn looked at the clock and smiled wide. 1:59. She quickly got up and changed into jean shorts and a lace black tank top. Looking in the mirrors, she ran her hands through her hair before grabbing her phone. She walked to the door and paused, turning back around to her bed.

The young teen walked over to the bed and lifted the mattress. Evelyn picked up the light blue flask laying under her mattress and stuffed it in her pocket. She set the mattress down and quickly walked out of her door.

The apartment was dark and eerily quiet. Evelyn paused a moment, listening for sounds of movement. Silence greeted her. She pulled her hair into a low ponytail and walked towards the front door. Quietly turning the handle, she opened the door ajar and slipped out into the hallway, shutting the door behind her.

Evelyn walked towards the elevators, looking over her shoulder at the apartment door. She pressed the button and climbed onto the cart. The doors shut closed and she breathed a sigh of relief. She sent a message to Jake.

**Me: Coming down now.**

**2:00 am 12/11/14**

The elevator came to a halt and she walked off into the lobby. She spotted Jake's car idling outside and she walked out into the snowy air.

"Hey babe," he greeted as she opened the door and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Hey," she smiled softly, "You ready?"

"Hell yeah!" He started driving, glancing over at her, "Why the fuck are you wearing skimpy clothes? It's freezing outside."

"I thought I looked cute," she looked down at her outfit and frowned slightly, "Do you have a jacket I can borrow?"

"Of course," he pulled up to a red light and reached into the backseat, "Here." He threw a gray hoodie at her and continued to drive. She slipped it over her head and fixed her ponytail.

"And why do you have your hair up? You look hotter with it down," he turned the corner and pulled the car into a parking space behind a building, "You look fucking stupid with it back. Your curls look better down."

Before she could react, he reached over and yanked the ponytail out. She cried out and grabbed her head, looking at him in pain.

"What the fuck that hurt, Jake."

"I didn't mean it, baby," he leaned over and kissed her softly, "I just want you to look amazing. Come on, let's go have some fun."

Evelyn paused for a moment, her head throbbing. She nodded slowly, getting out of the car. Jake walked around and grabbed her hand, leading her towards the dark building.

The couple entered the crowded room, bodies pushing past them. Music blasted from some speaker in the room and Evelyn gripped onto Jake's hand a little tighter. Jake pulled her towards a long table full of drinks and different types of food.

"Jake! Evelyn!" Jake's friend Marcus greeted warmly, "So glad you could make it. Care for a drink?"

"Fuck yeah," Jake smiled wide as Marcus handed him a red cup. He turned to her and waited patiently.

"Oh," she murmured, looking at Jake then back at Marcus, "Yeah I'll have one." A red cup was placed in her hand and she took a sip. The liquid burned her throat on the way down and she cringed slightly.

"We are saving the Mary Jane for later on. Go have fun you two!" Marcus walked away. Jake pulled Evelyn up against his body and smiled down at her.

"Let the fun begin."

* * *

**5:00 am **

Brian opened his eyes and looked at the clock beside their bed. Shaking his head, he sat up, looking towards Olivia for any movement. Her breathing was quiet and steady and her shoulder moved up and down slightly. He smiled softly before getting out of bed and walking out of the room.

Passing a mirror in the hall, he paused and looked at himself. His hair was messy and his gray t shirt was wrinkled. His sweatpants were warm, though. Brian walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before heading off to Evelyn's room. She had to wake up to get ready for school.

Quietly turning the handle, he walked into the dark room and over to her bed. Reaching down, he grabbed the covers.

"Evelyn, it's time to get up," he whispered and pulled back the blankets. Empty. He frowned and looked around.

"Evelyn?" He turned around to walk out and paused. Her cellphone was gone, also.

"Sonofabitch," he muttered and walked out, looking towards Olivia's room. He picked up the house phone and dialed her number. It went straight to voicemail.

"You are so dead when you come home," Brian murmured and sat down on the couch in the living room. He looked at the clock.** 5:08**. Sighing, he picked up a magazine and started flipping through it.

**5:10**

The front door opened and Evelyn stumbled in, barely shutting the door behind her. Brian stood up from the couch and watched her stumble towards her room.

"Would you like to tell me where the hell you were?" He demanded, startling her. She turned around and smiled wide.

"Brian! You're up! Happy morning to you. I was actually at a p-party. Sorry for coming home so late," she yawned and opened the door to her room.

Brian walked over to her quickly and grabbed her by the shoulders. She smelled of liquor and pot. He looked at her and frowned.

"Do you have any idea what your mother would've done if she found out you went out? She would have the swat team and FBI looking the entire state for you!"

"Heh," she giggled, her head rolling back, "You're kinda funny when you're hungry, Brian. Go eat a lemon flavored turkey. Here," she set her phone in his hand, "Go buy yourself something nice."

He sighed and held her by her arm. She staggered slightly, swaying into him. Brian helped her lay down in bed and frowned again. Taking her iPod and computer, he walked out of the room as Evelyn started to snore.

* * *

*two hours later*

Olivia awoke with a start and sat up in bed. She looked over and realized Brian's side of the bed was empty. Frowning, she quickly got up and threw on a hoodie and sweatpants before walking out into her apartment. She could smell bacon cooking and she smiled softly.

"Good morning," Brian smiled as she entered the kitchen. He quickly kissed her before turning back to his cooking.

"You're up early," she ran a hand through her hair and watched him, "And you're cooking. What's the occasion?"

"I just thought you should have someone do something nice for you once in a while," when she eyed him suspiciously he chuckled, "Liv, I just felt like making you breakfast, alright?"

"Okay," she gave him a look before sitting down on a bar stool. She looked towards Evelyn's closed door and frowned slightly, "Did Evelyn already leave for school?"

Brian stopped for a moment and looked over at her. Concern filled his eyes and he sighed.

"Liv, we need to talk about her."

"Look, Bri, I know she can be a handful at times and I know arrogant other times but she's not a bad kid. She just has to warm up to you."

"No, Liv," he walked over to her and touched her shoulder lightly, "Evelyn didn't go to school today. She's sleeping off whatever alcohol is left in her system."

"What?" She looked at him confused, making him frown.

"Liv, at 5 this morning Evelyn snuck in, drunk off her ass. When I asked her where she had been, she said she went to a party. Then she passed out on her bed."

"What the hell?!" Olivia got up from her chair and Brian wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm letting her sleep it off, Olivia," he looked at her, "I already took away her phone and iPod and when she wakes up we can tell her her punishment."

"Fine," Olivia looked towards her daughter's door, "But she's grounded. For eternity. She's not allowed out. When she has to go some place she has either you or I take her. No exceptions."

"Take away her car keys, also," Brian added, hugging Olivia close to him. He could feel her stiffen as she stared at Evelyn's door.

"I just want to know why the hell she did this and where the hell my daughter disappeared to," Olivia murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

**a big thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed this story. Your encouragement really helps me (: **

**sorry about my other story, I promise the next chapter is in the making I'm just having serious writers block /:**

**i start college tomorrow. I'm so nervous! Haha**

**anyway, ah, enjoy reading!**

Evelyn slowly opened her eyes, her head pounding. She looked down and realized she was still in the clothes she wore last night. They reeked of alcohol and smoke. Sitting up slowly, she grabbed her head as the room started to spin.

She reached into her pocket to pull out her phone and frowned. Empty. Looking around her room, she slowly got out of her bed and walked over to her mirror. The reflection looking back at her was someone she didn't recognize.

Her makeup was smeared underneath her eyes and there were dark circles under her eyes. She quickly wiped off the smudges and ran a hand through her messy curls. Checking the rest of her clothes, she smoothed out the wrinkles in Jake's jacket and straightened her shorts out. Evelyn ran her hands down her sides. Suddenly, pain shot up her body and she cried out in pain.

Lifting her jacket, she turned to the side and looked at her ribs. Round, black and blue bruises lined both of her ribs and she poked them. Frowning, she thought back to last night and shook her head. Her mind came up blank.

"Evelyn?" Olivia's voice called outside of her door. The teen quickly put her jacket back down and turned towards the door. Her head throbbed in protest.

The door opened slowly and her mother walked in, eyeing her curiously. She plastered a smile on her face, "Hey mom. What's up?"

"I know what you did," Olivia replied flatly, looking at her disappointed, "I just want to hear your side of the story."

"Oh," Evelyn ran a hand through her tangled hair and frowned slightly, "I, um, was invited to a party last night and kind of snuck...out.."

"Brian said you came in smelling like liquor... Were you drinking?"

"Yeah," Evelyn looked down, "I'm sorry, mom. I didn't mean to go behind your back."

"You understand you're grounded, right?" Olivia looked at her sternly, "That means no phone, computer, car, or iPod until I say so."

"Mom! That is totally not fair!"

"And you think that sneaking out until god knows what time in the morning and drinking is a good idea? Evelyn, you know better."

"If I can't have my car how am I supposed to get to cheer practice tomorrow?!" Evelyn frowned.

"Either me or Brian will drive you," Olivia looked down at her phone and sighed, "I have to go into the precinct. Do you want to come with me since you've missed school already?"

"Do I have another choice?" Evelyn snapped, grabbing her shoes and putting them on. Olivia looked towards the living room where Brian was sitting watching tv.

"Either that or you get to stay with Brian and watched reruns of Jerry Springer. Your choice."

"Fine," the teen huffed, "Let me change and I'll be out in like two minutes."

Olivia paused and looked at her daughter one last time before leaving the room. Once the door shut, Evelyn turned back to the mirror and pulled the hoodie over her head. She stood back and looked at her bare body in horror.

Bruises lined her ribs and her arms. There was a long cut running from her chest to the top of her waistline. The shirt and bra she remembered wearing were missing. She tried to think about what happened but drew a blank.

"Evelyn, come on!" Olivia knocked on her door, "We are going to be late!"

Evelyn grabbed a black long sleeved shirt and a bra and threw them on. Grabbing a pair of ripped jeans, she took off her shorts and pulled them on. She grabbed a pair of black boots and walked over to her door. She opened it to find Olivia standing there, waiting.

"Let's go then," she pushed past her mother and walked towards the front door. Brian stood up from the couch and looked after her.

"Bye, Evie."

"Bye, Cassidy," she yelled back and walked out into the hallway. Brian frowned and looked at Olivia.

"She will warm up to you again, Bri, just give her time," Olivia walked over to him and kissed him softly, "Love you."

"I love you too, Liv," he smiled and kissed her again, running his hand down her back. She pulled away and smiled softly before walking put after her daughter.

* * *

Olivia walked through the glass doors and entered the squad room. Nick, Fin, and Amanda looked up from their computers.

"Hey, Liv," Nick greeted warmly as Evelyn walked after her, "And...Evelyn?"

"Hey E," Fin got up and walked over to her, "I haven't seen you since...six months ago. You've grown up so much."

"Thanks, Fin," Evelyn smiled slightly as he hugged her. Pain shot up her body, making her cringe.

"Hey Evelyn," Nick smiled softly and nodded at her before turning back to his computer.

"It's great to see you, sweetheart," Amanda smiled warmly at her, "We don't get to see ya that often. How are you feeling since being in the hospital?"

"Better," Evelyn lied, "Still going to cheer."

"Eve, why don't you go sit in the interrogation room?" Olivia said softly, handing her iPod to her, "So you don't get bored. I won't be long."

The young teen rolled her eyes before walking off into a room. She shut the door behind her and Olivia let out a sigh before walking into her office. She sat down at her desk and rubbed her temples.

It had been an up and down roller coaster with her daughter for the past couple of months now. Evelyn hadn't always been this cold towards her, or even Brian for that matter. Then one day, suddenly, everything changed. Brian and her quickly became Evelyn's sworn enemy and any close relationship she had with her daughter vanished. She had tried everything from getting her a car to buying her the latest clothes. Whatever Olivia managed to do, Evelyn kept up the cold shoulder towards her.

There was a knock on Olivia's door and she looked up from her desk. Fin smiled softly and walked in, "How are you doing, Liv?"

"Okay," she looked towards the interrogation room where Evelyn had gone into, "Evelyn has been giving me a hard time lately and I just... Don't know what to do anymore. I've tried everything. That's why she's with me today; she came home last night drunk and I grounded her."

"Oh that's tough," Fin frowned, "Ever thought of taking her to see a psychologist? Maybe she has some problems she needs someone to talk to about."

"I've mentioned it to her, but when I do, she makes up some excuse that she either has cheerleading or has to go out with a group of people. I mean, she's going to college in a few months and maybe that will straighten her up.. I don't know."

"Oh," Fin grew quiet for a moment and looked towards the interrogation room, "You know, she looks a lot like you, Liv."

"You think so?" Olivia gave him a small smile.

"Yeah. Very pretty. But nothing like Brian at all," Another pause, "You know who she does kind of look like? Elliot. With the eyes and her dark hair, she has his and your traits in her."

Before Olivia could react, Nick rushed into the office, pushing past Fin, "Liv, we have two rape victims down at Mercy asking to talk to you."

"Shit," she muttered, glancing over towards the interrogation room. She hated leaving Evelyn alone at the precinct with cops she didn't know but she couldn't let her daughter go off by herself. Not after last night.

"Liv!" Fin repeated, causing her to look up at him, "Amanda and I can take her around for a little while you and Amaro go to Mercy. It's fine."

"You sure?" Olivia frowned slightly, "I hate the idea of dumping my kid on someone else. It just doesn't seem fair to y-"

"Just go, Liv," Fin laughed and shook his head, "I think I know how teenagers work."

Olivia grabbed her coat and phone before walking quickly towards the door. Whispering a 'thank you' to Fin, she walked out behind Nick. Fin turned back towards Amanda and grinned.

"Looks like we are about to have a great day," Amanda commented as they walked towards the interrogation room. Fin opened the door and Evelyn looked up from her iPod. She took one headphone out of her ear and looked at them curiously.

"So, your mom just left," Fin smiled at her, "And that means that you get to spend the day with Amanda and me until she gets back."

"Joy," Evelyn replied sarcastically, "Thanks but no thanks. I'll pass." She rolled her eyes.

"That's too bad," Amanda shook her head, "Because Fin and I were headin' to the shootin' range to practice. We were going to take you along but if you want to stay here that's fine."

"Are you serious?" She jumped up, her curls bouncing with the movement, "Heck yeah I want to go! That sounds like a lot of fun!"

"Great," Fin smiled, "Let's go." He walked out and Amanda and Evelyn followed.

Evelyn walked behind Amanda and stopped short. Pain shot in her ribs and she took a deep breath, grabbing her sides. Amanda and fin turned around, concerned.

"You alright, Evelyn?" Amanda frowned slightly.

"What? Oh, yeah," she lied, straightening up, "Just sore muscles from cheer. We going or what?"

Amanda eyed her suspiciously before following Fin out towards the elevators. Evelyn's mind flashed to last night as a fuzzy memory came back to her.

Jake was standing over her, a bottle of vodka in his hand. She was laying on something...soft. The room was spinning and there was loud music blasting in the distance somewhere. Jake bent down and put the bottle to her lips.

"Drink up, babe," he whispered, "I need you to get ready for our special night together."

She shook her head, trying to push the bottle away from her. The room titled and she groaned softly. Suddenly, Jake grabbed her jaw and forced her head back over to face him. She cried out as he shoved the bottle opening in between her lips. The vodka burned her mouth as it slid down her throat.

His hands were grabbing her chest and her thighs. Her body was sore; she couldn't remember why or how her body got in pain. She felt herself pinned on the floor...

"Evelyn, are you sure you're okay?" Fin's voice called. She shook her head and looked up to see the two detectives staring at her in wonder.

"Oh yeah! Sorry. I just was trying to remember something we learned in cheer," she smiled brightly. She could feel a lump form in her throat and she swallowed. Images raced through her mind as the elevator came to a halt and they walked off towards the exit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

**sorry for not uploading for a like a little while. I've been at college and they work you between school work and homework. I do want to point out that from being here Ive come to realize that you are going to get home sick. It's natural. Some days are worse than others. Do not give up to those of you going off to college. I literally when 20 hours away from home to attend college. And trust me, I want to quit somedays. But you cant. Keep pushing yourself. In the end it will all work out. Like Mariska Hargitay once said: "You've got to push fear to the side because the pay off is huge."**

**Anyway, I dont own SVU Dick Wolf does. I own the characters I make up like Evelyn.**

***trigger warning: Abuse, rape. If any of you need to talk, I'm here. You dont have to go through it alone. I was in an abusive relationship a while ago and trust me it's better when you have someone to talk to. I got out of it as soon as I could and Ive never been happier.**

**I love y'all.**

**Enjoy reading! **

*the next day*

The music faded out into a slowly beat and the stunt group dismounted Evelyn from the full out. She flashed a big smile and waved to the invisible crowd in the stands and turned to see her coach watching her.

"Great job, ladies," the coach smiled at the group and turned to Evelyn, "And great job to you, especially. Good hold and lock on your arms while doing the full out. You are a pro at this."

"Thank you Coach," Evelyn beamed and turned to head back to the locker room. A woman walked over to her and stood in her path. The young teen frowned slightly, her blue eyes diming with annoyance,

"You must be Evelyn Benson," the middle aged woman smiled brightly, holding out her hand, "My name is Natasha Everne, I am the owner of the California Cheerleading Team, Smoed. I think you have really good potential and I would really like it if you could consider joining Smoed maybe next year? I don't need an answer right now, but sleep on it, alright?"

"Oh my gosh are you serious?!" Evelyn grinned wide, "Of course I will! I mean, I have to run it by my mom and dad first but yeah! Thank you so much!"

"Here's my card, Evelyn," the woman handed her a paper card, "And maybe we will see each other in the near future." The woman walked away and Evelyn jumped up and down with excitement. She grabbed her small phone out of her bag and quickly dialed her mom's number.

"Momma!" she yelled as the ringing stopped. She could hear the other officers milling around in the background.

"Evelyn? What's wrong?" Olivia sounded worried, hushing someone who was trying to talk to her. Evelyn took a deep breath before continuing.

"So you remember that Cali Cheer team, Smoed?! The coach talked to me and told me that she really likes my style and that I should think about joining!"

"In California?" Olivia paused and took a deep breath, "That's great, Evie. I'm proud of you. It's your choice in the matter."

"I know I know," Evelyn looked up and saw her best friend, Matt, walking over to her, "Momma, I'll talk to you later. Matt is coming over to me."

"Tell him I said hi. I love you."

"Love you too," Evelyn pressed the stop button and smiled at Matt, "Did you hear?"

"Smoed?! Hell yeah that's my girl," he grinned and pulled her into a tight hug. She could smell the faint scent of his cologne and she smiled happily. He pulled away and reached into his pocket, pulling out two tickets.

"I was going to wait until your birthday to do this," he smiled wide and handed a ticket to her, "But this is way more important."

Evelyn looked down at the ticket and read the top of it. She looked up at Mat, her jaw dropping, "No way! Matt! These are tickets to Country Jam! That's sold out!"

"Not to us it isn't," Matt smiled, "It's in a week if you really want to go with me."

"If I want to go?! Damn right I want to go! Thank you so much, Matt!" she hugged him tightly. He picked her up and spun her around, making her laugh. Setting her down, he looked at his watch and smiled apologetically at her.

"I have to run. Got to go pick up my little sister from her friend's house. I'll text you later, Eve."

She smiled and waved as he walked away. Turning around, Evelyn smacked into someone's chest and looked up annoyed. Jake smiled down at her, rubbing her arm.

"Hey baby, I missed you."

Evelyn could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Goose bumps formed over her arms and she could feel the bruises under her shirt throb. She gave a weak smile.

"What are you doing here, Jake?"

"Well," he frowned, "I came to see my baby cheer and then I saw some guy hugging on you so my question to you is why the fuck he was touching you."

"Jake, he's been my best friend since like kindergarten," Evelyn frowned and stared at him, "He would come before you any day."

Anger cross Jake's eyes for a second before he shook his head and smiled wide at her. He took her hand lightly and ran his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Why don't we go back to my place and hang out? My parents aren't home."

"Oh, uh, I probably should be heading to the precinct. My mom is still pissed about me sneaking out," Evelyn looked down at her phone, "Maybe another time?"

"I think you mom wouldn't care if you came over for a half hour. I'll drive you back to the precinct. I just never see my baby anymore." With that, he leaned down and kissed her softly. She kissed back, unsure, before pulling away. Staring at him, she frowned slightly. This was the guy she was dating for a few month now. She wasn't sure if he was the one that hurt her; he claimed he loves her so why would he hurt her? Evelyn plastered on a smile and nodded.

"I guess that's okay. But not for a long period of time, alright, babe?"

He nodded and took her hand in his. She followed him out into the snowy air towards his awaiting car.

Olivia sighed softly and hung up the phone. Nick looked at her concerned from the doorway before taking a step into the small office.

"Everything alright, Liv?"

"Yeah," she looked at the phone and shook her head, "No…It's Evelyn. She just called me and told me that a coach from California for a professional cheer team talked with her. They want her to consider joining." Olivia ran a hand through her brown, short hair and frowned slightly.

"And that's a bad thing because you don't want her moving that far away do you?" Nick sat down in the chair in front of her desk and gazed at his old partner.

"That, and also, what about college? She's supposed to be going to NYU this fall. She can't just….quit that because some cheer team wants her to cheer for them."

"Liv, I know that letting her go is hard. Especially since she's your only child. But you have to let go sometime. She needs to grow up and make decisions. Some may be the wrong decisions but as long as she learns that it'll be fine. Plus, can't she take online classes during the California cheer team?"

"I guess," Olivia looked down at the phone again, "I will talk this over with her when she comes to the precinct. She should be just finishing up with cheer."

"You're a good mom, Liv," Nick stood up and walked towards the door, "Evelyn is lucky to have a dedicated mom like you. Don't forget that, okay?"

"Thanks, Nick," she smiled softly, "Now, shouldn't you be working?"

"Yes, Sergeant," Nick smiled and rolled his eyes before walking out of her office. Olivia peered down at her phone one last time before starting her work back on the computer.

Evelyn walked into the small apartment and scrunched up her nose. The tiny room smelled of cigarettes and mold. Jake walked behind her and shut the door, locking it behind him. She moved her curly hair out of her face and looked at Jake, smiling softly.

"What now?"

"You know," He rubbed her shoulders gently; "I've always loved the way your blue eyes sparkle when you smile. It's gorgeous."

"You really think so?" she smiled again.

"Yeah, baby. Oh go d I love you so much," he leaned down and kissed her softly. She kissed back, pressing up against his chest.

"I love you too, Jake."

"I'm actually glad to hear that," he pulled away, grabbing her shoulders, "Because I need to talk to you. About what you said about that guy that you were talking to. You NEVER put anyone above me, alright?"

"Jake, he's my best friend. I'm going to put him and my parents above you. I'm sorry that's the way it works. I still love you to death I just put people above you that have been there for me longer than you have."

Before she could continue, there was a stinging sensation on her cheek and she touched it lightly. Jake glared at her before smacking her across the face again, causing her to fall to the floor. Evelyn cried out, scooting away from him. He kicked her, hard, in the ribs, making her cough.

"Don't you EVER talk to me like that again, you hear me you ungrateful bitch?!" Another kick to the ribs. She felt like something was broken as she tried to scoot away from him.

"J-Jake stop you're hurting me!" She cried as he bent down and grabbed her by the hair. He yanked her up and shoved her towards a room.

Evelyn coughed her chest in pain. She fell back and landed on a bed. Jake climbed on top of her, holding her wrists down. She struggled against his grip as she could feel him pull down his zipper.

"We do this all the time, baby, don't you remember the party?" Her shorts came down. She thrashed against his grip, her thoughts racing back to her mom. This is what her mom took care of for a living.

"I d-don't remember doing this at the party, Jake. I p-passed out," her wrists hurt from thrashing but his strong grip held on.

"Exactly! That's the best kind!" Another slap to the face, "Get ready for me baby."

"N-no! Please! Stop!" she screamed as he thrusted into her. The room tilted as her body went numb.


	5. Chapter 5

**hey everyone!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. It means a lot to me.**

**This chapter is kind of short; I have a paper to write due tomorrow that I havent even started. So i didnt want to leave you with a cliff hanger.**

**I hate writing papers, but i love writing stories. Weird.**

**Enjoy Reading :) **

Evelyn shakily opened the door and stumbled out into the hallway. Her breathing came short and she looked around frantically. The clothes she had worn to his apartment were ripped and there was blood smeared on different parts of her body. Stumbling, she reached the neighbor's door and knocked on it. The room tilted and she tried to grab onto before falling to the floor. Her vision blurred and she tried to scream.

Somewhere in the distance, she could hear a door opening and a woman gasping. Her vision started slowly fading black and she mumbled something incoherent.

"Don't worry, sweetie, the police are on their way," the woman murmured and Evelyn could feel her stroking her hair lightly, "Stay with me."

Evelyn nodded slowly before passing out.

* * *

Olivia and Nick got out of the car and walked towards the apartment building. Nick looked at the windows and turned to Olivia.

"The caller called the police saying there was a girl at her door covered in bruises and basically beaten badly. They were going to come when the woman noticed the girl's bra and panties were missing. That's why we were called."

"How old is the girl?" Olivia questioned as they entered an elevator. Nick pulled out the file and quickly scanned the lines.

"18. They are on the second floor with paramedics right now."

Olivia nodded and watched as the numbers slowly climbed to two. The doors opened and the pair walked out, walking towards the crowd of paramedics. There was someone laying on a stretcher. Olivia looked towards the apartment and noticed a woman looking towards the stretcher worried.

"Hi, ma'am, my name is Sergeant Benson and this is my partner Detective Amaro," they flashed their credentials, "Mind telling me what happened today?"

"There was a knock on my door and when I opened it the poor girl was on the ground gasping for breath. She didn't tell me anything but I thought she had been raped so I called," the woman ran a shaky hand through her hair, "Will she be okay?"

"We will make sure she gets the best treatment at the hospital, you did well," Olivia smiled softly, "My partner will take your statement down and I'll go ride with her in the ambulance." The woman nodded and Olivia turned around to the stretcher and stopped short. She could feel her stomach drop and her head throbbed.

"Oh my god.." she murmured, pushing past a paramedic and grabbing Evelyn's hand, "What the hell happened to her?!"

"She has broken ribs and there is signs of sexual assault," a paramedic put an IV into her still arm, "Barely has a pulse. WE NEED THE VICTIM RUSHED TO MERCY NOW!"

Before Olivia could react, the stretcher was pushed away and she turned to Nick. The room titled slightly and she felt sick. Nick looked at her and quickly grabbed her shoulder.

"Liv! What is it?!"

"E-Evelyn…" she turned to her partner, shock filling her face, "It was Evelyn."

"Shit," Nick looked at the woman apologetic, "We have to go this is an urgent case. Thank you for your time, ma'am."

"Tell me how she gets!" the woman called after them as they jogged down the hall. Olivia shook her head and ran into the elevator.

"What the hell happened to her?" Olivia whispered as the elevator started its slow climb down.

* * *

*Three hours later*

Olivia stared off into the distance, her mind racing. The plastic chair she was sitting in was starting to hurt. She looked at the clock on the wall and tapped her foot impatiently. Nick laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder and she sighed.

"Ms. Benson?" a doctor in scrubs walked into the room. She stood up quickly along with Nick.

"How is she?" the two partners asked in unison. The doctor looked between them before looking at Olivia.

"She's in recovery right now. She had a broken rib and a dislocated rib which we reset for her. They are wrapped up right now. There were bruises on her wrists and bruising around the vaginal area. Whoever did this really meant harm to her. She's awake but on pain meds so you only have a few minutes."

"Where is she?" a voice called out. Olivia turned to see Brian run towards them and tears came to her eyes. Brian wrapped his arms around her tightly and held her as the tears fell.

"S-she was raped, Bri, how the hell…." Her voice trailed off.

"I'm going to kill the sonofabitch myself," Brian snapped harshly before placing a gently kiss on Olivia's head. She sighed and pulled away.

"Let's go see her," Olivia looked at Nick, "It may be best if you stay here. For now. Until we know what happened to her." He nodded and sat down in the plastic, orange chairs.

Brian took Olivia's hand gently and followed the doctor to Evelyn's room. The couple entered the cold room and Evelyn looked up from her bed.

"Hey, momma, and dad," she whispered hoarsely, smiling weakly. Olivia stared at her. Half of her face was swollen and she had a black eye. There were white wraps around her torso and her chest rose and fell slightly.

"Baby girl, what happened?" Brian asked gently, walking over to her and taking her hand in his.

"I fell," she lied, "Down the stairs. It was dumb I didn't tie my shoe."

"Evelyn Grace Benson," Olivia frowned worriedly, "They ran a rape kit. There was evidence that you were raped. Who did this to you?"

"No one," the young teen scoffed, one curl falling in her face, "I told you. I fell."

"Evie, we can arrest this guy with just the evidence from your attack and result of it," Brian sighed softly, "And we can get DNA from the rape kit. Do you know this guy? We can put him away for a long time."

"N-no I don't know him."

"Evelyn! I want to help you," Olivia walked over to the side of her bed and looked at her worried, "If you know this guy I swear to god he will never see the light of day again. Just tell me if you know him. Say the word and I promise, Eve, he will NEVER hurt you again."

"And I will make sure he suffers too," Brian added, rubbing his thumb against the back of her hand. The bruises on her wrists were in the shape of fingers and Brian made a mental note to tell Olivia.

"No, please don't do that," Evelyn begged, looking between the two of them.

"Who is he, Evie?"

"I c-cant tell you," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"You say the word, sweetheart," Olivia whispered, her heart hurting from seeing her daughter hurt.

"H-he loves me…" Evelyn whispered, tears falling down her face, "I told you I fell."

"Love? Evelyn this isn't love!" Brian exclaimed, "You were passed out when the paramedics came. You barely had a pulse. Half of your face is swollen. You were….raped. That's not love, Evie. He doesn't love you!"

Before she could answer, Evelyn's whole body shook and the heart monitor went off. Olivia looked towards the nurse's station frantically as a group of them rushed into the room. Brian took Olivia's hand and pulled her out of the room as they pulled out a heart defibrillator. Olivia turned away and looked at Brian with anger in her eyes.

"I'm going to kill the sonofabitch myself," she murmured and Brian pulled her into a tight hug. She could feel the tears fall as she laid her head against his chest, the sounds of the defibrillator going off in her daughter's room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my goodness! Thank you SOOOOO much to EVERYONE who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! It means so much to me and gives me the motivation to continue(: I've been so busy at college so I'm sorry for the late delay. I love all of you :) **

**Enjoy Reading !**

*one week later*

Olivia pounded on the door, frowning at her partner. She could hear the faint sound of a television playing somewhere in the distance. Nick rolled his eyes, pounding louder.

"Open up!" Nick yelled, "NYPD!"

The door slowly opened to reveal an elderly man in pajamas looking at them worried. Olivia looked at her partner once more before turning back to the guy.

"Hi sir, have you seen this girl here before?" She held up a picture of Evelyn she had taken when she had started her senior year in high school. Evelyn looked so happy and was laughing in the picture, her brown curls bouncing. The man gazed at the picture before shaking his head.

"Nope, never have seen her before. Should I have?"

"No, thank you for your time," Nick took Olivia's picture and walked away from the door. He could hear her sigh behind him as she followed him. He walked up to another wooden door and pounded. Seconds later, the door swung open to revel a young girl with red hair and freckles. She looked at them curiously.

"Who are you?" she questioned. Olivia took out her credentials and kneeled down.

"I'm Sergeant Benson and this is my partner Detective Amaro. I'm a police officer. Is your mom or dad home that maybe we can talk to them, sweetie?"

"Analie! I told you not to open the door to strangers!" a man pat her head before looking at Olivia, "What can I do for you officers?"

"Have you seen this girl here at all?" Nick held the picture out to the man. Olivia's heart hurt every time she looked at how happy Evelyn used to be. She looked up at the man as he picked up his small daughter and placed her on his hip.

"That's that one girl, oh shoot, Ev…Evelyn? I think? She's Jake's girlfriend."

"Jake? Who is Jake?" Olivia frowned slightly, the first time she heard of Evelyn having a boyfriend. The man pointed down the hallway as Analie looked at the picture in his hand.

"He lives about four doors down from me. He's a prick, I'll tell you that right now. I see how he treated her like she was his property," the man scoffed, "And about a week ago I heard screams coming from his apartment. They must've been getting something on if you know what I mean."

"Thank you," Olivia frowned and looked at Nick. Nick took the picture from the man and they jogged down towards the fourth door. Olivia pounded on the door and seconds later it opened.

A muscular teen stared at them. He couldn't be more than 20 years old. Olivia looked at him before clearing her throat and holding the picture out to him.

"Do you know this girl?"

"That's Ev," Jake rolled his eyes and yawned, "My girlfriend. What about her."

"Well, I don't know, Jake," Nick looked down at Jake's cut up knuckles, "Why don't you tell us how your hands got all banged up."

"Working outside. I didn't know that was a crime."

"Was Evelyn here with you about a week ago?" Olivia looked at him sternly, "And don't you dare think about lying to me. I have a teenage daughter I can read you like a book."

"Of course she was with me she's my girlfriend for god sake," Jake stared at Olivia, a smile curling up on his lips, "So you're the mother."

"And I'm the cop that's going to arrest your ass for assault and rape," Nick frowned, grabbing him by his shirt, "Now either you come down to the precinct to answer a few more questions or you answer them in your apartment and we will try not to arrest you for the pot you've been using. Which is it."

"Precinct," Jake said quickly, shutting the door behind him. Olivia nodded and walked behind them as they walked towards the exit.

* * *

"So tell me, Jake," Nick questioned and Olivia walked around the interrogation room, "What happened? Did she get too smart with you? Maybe she didn't want to have sex with you so you forced yourself on her?"

"We had sex but it was consensual," Jake eyed Olivia, "I don't know what that bitch has told you but we had sex and it wasn't rape."

"Explain to me how half of her face is swollen!" Olivia got close to his face and lowered her voice, "What? Did you get turned on by using her as a punching bag, Jake? Had to teach her a lesson?"

"I taught her how to scream while I was doin' her," Jake smirked, looking Olivia up and down. His eyes rested on her cleavage and she rolled her eyes, smacking him across the face. The door flew open and Fin walked in.

"Sergeant!" Fin yelled, staring at her. She glared at Jake before walking out. As the door closed, Olivia ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath.

"He did it, Fin, he hurt my baby."

"I know, Liv," Fin frowned slightly, "I don't like this as much as the next guy but his attorney is in the lobby. But don't worry we will get this sonofabitch and throw his ass in Rikers."

"I sure hope you weren't questioning my client without me present," A blonde walked in and looked between Fin and Olivia, "Because anything he said would be admissible. Rachelle Horton, his attorney. I need to go speak with my client."

"He didn't say anything to," Olivia spat before walking away.

"Where you goin', Liv?" Fin called after her

"I'm going to go help Brian with Evelyn at home," She called over her shoulder before disappearing from view.

* * *

Evelyn hunched over the toilet, her lunch coming up. Brian rubbed her back softly and held her hair back as her body violently shook. The front door slammed shut and Brian smiled softly.

"Bri? Eve?" Olivia called out.

"In the bathroom," Brian called back, continuing to rub Evelyn's back. She took a deep breath as Olivia walked into the bathroom.

"Oh my god what the hell is wrong?" She asked, looking at Evelyn, worried. Evelyn turned around and smiled weakly at her.

"It must've been something I ate, I'm fine, momma." Her bruised face had started to heal up slightly and the swelling went down. Her ribs were bruised but on their way to healing. Olivia smiled softly at her daughter as she pulled out her phone and read the text coming in from Nick.

"Evelyn," Olivia looked up from the screen and smiled, "We got him. We have Jake in custody and we are bringing him to trial. He's never going to hurt you ever again."

"I t-told you I…" Evelyn's face dropped, tears falling down her face, "You really arrested him? I-it's over?" Her shoulders shook as tears fell down her face. Brian rubbed her shoulder encouragingly and Olivia knelt down in front of her. She gently lifted her chin up so Evelyn was looking at her.

"He will NEVER hurt you. Ever again. Over my dead body."

"I'm sorry, Momma," she cried, laying against her, "I didn't mean to lie to either one of you guys. I just… was scared…"

"You don't have to be scared of him, Evie," Brian rubbed her back lightly, "I know that I haven't been around lately and I'm always working but I swear to you neither me nor your mom will be anywhere else but in that court room to support you through his trial."

Before Evelyn could reply, there was a knock on the front door. Olivia looked at Brian confused before getting up and walking towards the door. Opening it, she stopped as Matt looked up from his phone.

"Hey, Mrs. B," the young teen greeted, "Is Evelyn around? Or is she ready to leave?"

Evelyn appeared next to Olivia and smiled weakly at her friend. Olivia looked between the two, confused, before looking over at Brian.

"Momma," Evelyn's eyes pleaded, "Matt invited me to Country Jam and it's sold out. I know that I wasn't feeling well this morning but I really want to go so can I go please if I start to feel sick I will call you right a-"

"Eve, take a breath," Olivia smiled and shook her head, "You can go. It'll be good for you to get out of the house for a little bit. But do call me if you start to not feel well, okay?"

"Yes, momma!" Evelyn disappeared into her room. Seconds later, she emerged wearing black cowboy boots, a plaid long sleeved shirt, jeans, and she was pulling her curly hair into a ponytail. Brian walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, looking into her cold, blue eyes.

"Be safe, Evie," he murmured, smiling softly, "I love you, babygirl."

"I love you too, dad," she hugged him tightly and he kissed the top of her head. After giving Olivia a quick hug, she turned to Matt and the teens disappeared down the empty hallway. Brian wrapped his arms around Olivia as she sighed softly.

"I'm almost…. Nervous to let her out anymore," Olivia whispered, her mind racing with images of Evelyn's bruised face. Brian squeezed her lightly and kissed the side of her head.

"She will be okay, Liv. You did all that you could do. You can't keep her cooped up forever."

"I know," Olivia frowned and walked towards the kitchen. She had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach and she pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you so much for your continued support! Y'all are so sweet :) **

**I cant sleep. People in my dorm floor are being loud as all heck so I thought why not update my story?**

**I hope you enjoy!  
Thank you so much, again :)))**

**I hope you enjoy reading!**

Evelyn knelt over the white toilet bowl, her breakfast making its way up. Matt frowned slightly and held her hair back for her. The early morning sun peeked into the window. She wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet, leaning against the wall.

"I don't know, maybe I have food poisoning or something," she whispered, sweat dripping down her face. Matt looked at her thoughtfully before answering.

"So, you're puking a lot? Is it always food or what?"

"I mean, I puke normally in the mornings," she sighed, running a hand through her hair, "It's so annoying it's like I wake up and I have to puke."

"Do you…still eat?"

"Yeah…. What I can keep down. And that's usually dinner."

"E," Matt frowned and took a deep breath, "Have you and your boyfriend been…. You know….active?"

"Y-yeah," she stammered, the thoughts of what Jake did running through her head, "Why are you asking?"

"Maybe… you know… you're pregnant? Hear me out, you're puking in the morning, and your period hasn't come yet…"

"Wait, hold the phone," she pulled out her phone and started typing in her code; "I am not, Matt, that's ridiculous. My period isn't supposed to start for another…." She paused, staring at the screen. The date jumped out at her. Her blue eyes looked up from the screen, filling with worry.

"It was supposed to be a week ago."

"E," Matt knelt down beside her and rubbed her back gently, "It may also be something you ate. Who knows? You want to…go get a test? From the drug store?"

Before she could answer, she felt another urge coming up and threw her head into the toilet. A few seconds later, she shakily stood up and nodded.

"Yeah, let's go."

"Good thing your mom let you stay at my house after the concert," Matt rubbed her back gently as they walked towards the front door.

"She knows we are best friends. She doesn't think we will do anything," Evelyn sighed and ran a hand through her hair, her mind racing.

* * *

*the next day*

Jake stood up next to his attorney and faced the judge. A hush fell over the court room as Barbra took out the file on the case. Evelyn, Olivia, and Brian sat behind Barbra.

"What are the charges?" the judge questioned, looking at Barbra.

"One count assault one count rape," Barbra read off of his sheet.

"How does the defendant plead?"

"Not guilty, your honor," his attorney answered, "My client has been wrongly accused in a case where the couple was just experimenting with their relationship."

"Experimenting? Like how hard he could kick her in the ribs before he breaks one?" Barbra looked at the attorney.

"What are you asking for bail?"

"We ask for remand, your honor," Barbra looked back at the judge, "Defendant is a flight risk. He put his girlfriend, Evelyn Benson, in the hospital more than once."

"Benson you say?" the judge looked between Olivia and Evelyn, smiling softly. "Is this your daughter, Sergeant?"

"Yes, your honor," Olivia nodded, smiling at Evelyn, "Mine and Brian Cassidy's."

"Objection!" Jake's attorney yelled, "Remand? He's almost out of high school and going off to college soon. He isn't a flight risk because he doesn't want to risk the football scholarship from his college. We ask for a 30,000 bail."

"Bail is set at 50,000 cash only," the judge pounded his gavel, "We will return to court next Tuesday. Case dismissed."

Evelyn looked at Jake scared as he was ushered towards the exit. Brian squeezed her hand gently and smiled at her.

"We got him, Evie. He isn't getting out."

"I know," she whispered, her hand rubbing her belly. She thought back to this morning after Matt and her got the test and went back home. After a few minutes, a little blue plus sign stared back at her. She had taken four tests to make sure and each came out with the same response.

"You okay, Evelyn?" Olivia looked at her concerned.

"Will he make bail?" she looked between Olivia and Brian, "Will he be out before he gets sent to jail?"

"His parents can pay for bail," Olivia frowned slightly, "But there is a restraining order on him, Evelyn. He will not come anywhere near you."

"Yeah, but he's still getting out," Evelyn looked down, "What if the jury doesn't believe me?"

"Once they see your face and what he did to you, Evie, trust me, they will pick you over him anyday."

"I hope so," she whispered, rubbing her stomach before standing up and walking out of the court room. People milled around the room, running to different places in the court house. Evelyn watched as lawyers, families, and random people went around to tend to their own business. Oblivious to the fact that she was in pain.

She couldn't think. Couldn't breath. She quickly ran to the elevator and ran on, the doors slamming shut behind her. The last thing she heard was Olivia and Brian calling after her.

The elevator doors opened and she stumbled out into the lobby. People ran around the room, rushing from place to place. A few people looked at her curiously before running onto whatever they had to go do. Evelyn took a deep breath before walking outside. She hunched over the bushes and her lunch came up for the third time that day.

* * *

Hours later, Evelyn sat on the living room couch watching tv. Her mind whirled with thoughts varying from Jake to being pregnant from her rape. She looked around and sighed. The apartment was silent besides the sound of the television blaring. Olivia and Brian both had to work today. Getting up, she walked over to the kitchen and put a bag of popcorn into the microwave.

The quiet hum of the microwave started and she looked back towards the living room. Seeing her reflection in the hall mirror, she paused and put a hand to her cheek. The swelling had gone down completely and her bruises were fading. She lifted up her shirt and looked at her abdomen. The cut had almost completely healed into a small scar. Her bruised ribs still hurt any time she over worked herself but they weren't broken anymore. The popcorn popped in the background.

Suddenly, the phone rang and Evelyn looked at it curiously. She walked over and picked up the black receiver, pressing answer. An automated answering machine started.

"Hello, you have requested to be informed about an inmate Jake Longton. We would like to inform you that Jake has made bail and will be out until his day in court. If you feel like your life is in danger, please call 911." Beep.

Evelyn dropped the receiver, her hand flying to her stomach. Her heart pounded and her hands were clammy. She looked at her cellphone before grabbing her phone and keys and running into her parent's bedroom. Images of Jake hitting her raced through her mind as she frantically searched the room. She looked under the bed and pulled out the box. Opening the box, she pulled out her mom's gun and shoved it into her pocket.

Rubbing her belly, she stood up and walked towards the front door. She had to tell Jake that she was pregnant. She had to tell him that she finally had evidence to put him away for life. But, she wasn't going to talk to him without some sort of protection.

Evelyn pulled her shirt over the gun before walking out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you again to everyone who continues to support this story! It means a lot to me :)**

**A side note: So, the song in this chapter is what inspired this story in the first place.**

**It's Gunpowder and Lead by Miranda Lambert.**

**I hope you enjoy reading!**

Evelyn got off of the elevator and looked down the hallway. Empty. She quickly walked towards Jake's door, stopping in front of it. Listening for any sign of movement from the inside, she reached up and pulled the spare key from the top of the door frame. She unlocked the door and slipped inside the tiny apartment, shutting the door behind her.

The smell of marijuana and booze greeted her. It made her almost puke. She ran a hand through her curls before looking around, "Jake?" Silence.

Evelyn paced the apartment, rethinking her decision. Earlier on in her car, she had made the decision to use her pregnancy against him. He had the right to know he was going to be a father…. And she was going to be a mother. The same way her own mom was conceived. In the car was the place where she had decided that he was never going to get away with hurting her ever again.

The song. It was the song which made her decision all too easy. Maybe if she never heard that song she would've turned around and went home. But all because of that damn song, she was standing, in her attacker's apartment, with the cold metal of the gun pressed against her back. She could still hear the lyrics now.

_I'm going home, gonna load my shotgun,_

_Wait by the door and light a cigarette._

_ If he wants a fight, well, now he's got one,_

_And he aint seen me crazy yet. _

_He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll,_

_Don't that sound like a real man?_

_Imma show him what a little girls are made of,_

_Gunpowder and lead._

It wasn't like she was planning to kill him. God no. She just needed the gun to protect herself if things took a turn for the worse. She was going to talk with him for ten minutes and then leave. She didn't want any part of him.

The sound of the door unlocking echoed throughout the apartment, signaling Jake had come back home. Evelyn spun around as he shut the door. His eyes bore into her and he frowned slightly.

"What the fuck are you doing here."

"Jake," she replied quickly, her hand clammy against her jeans, "We need to talk."

"You realize your stupid parents put a restraint order against me, right? What do we possibly need to talk about besides the fact that this whole case is dumb and I aint going to be thrown in no god damn prison cell just because I hit you like once."

"I'm pregnant," she whispered, her hand over her belly protectively like he was going to hurt her fetus, "I'm pregnant and it's from the rape."

"Rape? Baby, that aint rape," Jake took a step towards her, "That was good ole fashion love making! That's where you're wrong, Evelyn. Rape isn't what I did to you. But if you want me to rape you," he took another step towards her, he was inches away from her face, "Why didn't you say so?"

He grabbed her wrists, slamming her against the wall. She screamed, thrashing against his strong grip. He grinned, smacking her across the face.

"Jake! Stop! You're hurting me!" she cried, tears falling down her face.

"See, if I raped you, sweetheart, you would be begging for me to stop," his hand found its way between her legs, making her body go rigid, "Now open those legs for me, Evelyn."

"Stop. Please," her pleading blue eyes met his, "I don't want to do this, Jake."

He grabbed her by her shoulders and threw her on the ground. The gun dug into her back and she cried out in pain. He climbed on top of her, punching her in the abdomen.

"I TOLD YOU TO OPEN YOUR FUCKING LEGS!" He grabbed her by the neck and pressed down, "I mean what's mine is yours, right? Like that baby is mine and your legs spread apart is mine. We are in it for the long run, baby!" She could feel the air in her lungs start to give away and she thrashed against his grip. Somewhere on her body she could feel herself bleeding. Something was definitely broken.

His hand found its way to the most private parts of her body. Her mind started to wonder away from the scene she was in. Images of cheerleading and the beach played through her mind and she thought about them for a moment.

The sand was soft beneath her feet. The gently waves crashed against the shoreline. That was the most peaceful sound on earth to her. There was no choking, no pregnancy here. They say the mind takes you to another place during trauma. So you're physically present but mentally, you shut down. She could feel this happening to her and it took all of her strength to pull herself back into the situation she was in.

She felt like she was dying as the air slowly cut out from her lungs. She thrashed, reaching behind her. The gun slid out from her jeans and she pressed it against Jake's back. Her vision started to spot as she struggled for breath. Jake was saying something to her. She closed her eyes and pulled the trigger.

_Bang._

Jake's body went still and she shoved him off of her. She could feel blood pouring from the bullet wound in his back and flow onto her. It was warm and sticky. Evelyn stared at the gun in her hands, unmoving. She looked over at Jake's body, her eyes filling with tears. His once threatening eyes were shut and he wasn't moving. What the hell did she just do?

Fight or flight set in and she shakily pulled out her iPhone. She dialed her mom's number, her blue eyes growing cold. She could still feel his strong fingers around her neck as she slowly lost air.

"Evelyn, where are you?" Olivia's questioning voice came over the line. Evelyn stared aimlessly at nothing and took a deep breath before answering.

"Momma? I need you to pick me up from Jake's apartment," she stared at his unmoving body and blood pooled on the floor. The life from her eyes drained, setting cold blue eyes. Emotionless.

"Something happened," she whispered.

* * *

*twenty minutes later*

Olivia and Brian ran down the hall which was swarming with people. She pushed past onlookers and shoved her way into the small apartment. Reporters, neighbors, and policemen swarmed around and she looked around frantically, "Evelyn?"

"You have the right to remain silent," two police men appeared, escorting Evelyn out of the apartment in hand cuffs, "Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law…."

"Momma?" Evelyn looked at her pleading as they dragged her away, "Dad!" Her face was swollen again and there was bruising around her neck.

"What the hell? Why is my daughter being arrested?" Brian stopped one of the police officers. He looked back into the apartment as a stretcher was quickly being wheeled away. Jake was still but he had paramedics tending to him.

"I have a faint pulse!" One of the paramedics yelled as they rolled him away quickly. Brian and Olivia turned back to the officer.

"That's your daughter?" the officer looked between the two, "She's being arrested for the attempted murder of Jake Longton."

"What have you done, Evelyn?" Olivia whispered as the police man walked away. Brian wrapped her in his strong grip as the tears fell down her face. Brian kissed the top of her head and whispered to her.

"We will get her out, Liv," he murmured, "Even if we sell the apartment I swear to you we will get her out."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry, this wouldve been updated yesterday. I finished writing this and then my computer crashed, causing everything I wrote to disappear so i had to rewrite this chapter, and i forgot some of the stuff I wrote. I was so mad. And then I had to write my college paper and the teacher didn't like some things in my paper and I had to revise it and I was so mad and ughhh. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this :)**

**I figured out my major! I'm probably going to major in Criminology and Sociology because I want to be a social worker. Just wanted to share with someone. **

**I hope you enjoy reading! :)**

Brian squeezed Olivia's hand reassuringly, giving her a small smile. She looked at him worried before turning her attention back on the judge. He opened the case file and scanned it before looking up at the district attorney.

"What are the charges brought against the defendant?"

Suddenly, the door to the court room opened and Evelyn stumbled forward. Her face was bruised and swollen and she walked with a limp. Her blue eyes were dull and her hair was tangled. The officer escorted her next to her lawyer and she stood up straight. Her clothes were wrinkled and Olivia shook her head. Even in an important court date and Evelyn still refused to take care of her nice clothes.

"One count attempted murder in the first degree and one count breaking and entering," the district attorney read off of his sheet.

"How does the defendant plead?" the judge turned towards Evelyn. She looked at him scared before taking a deep breath.

"N-not guilty, your honor," she whispered. Her voice was almost unrecognizable and Olivia squeezed Brian's hand. Anything to distract her from her daughter's pain.

"Bail?"

"We ask for remand, your honor," the district attorney looked at Evelyn, "She stole a gun from her mother, who, by the way, happens to be the Sergeant of Manhattan SVU, and she went to shoot her boyfriend or ex-boyfriend. She has reason to flee."

"Objection!" Evelyn's lawyer contradicted, "Not necessary, your honor, my client is not a flight risk. She was scared of her abusive boyfriend and so had to defend herself. It was not guilty by reason of self-defense. My client is the daughter of two decorated police officers. She will not flee while she is under their watch and they will testify to that. We ask for 40,000."

"Bail is set at 60,000. We will meet again next Thursday," the judge pounded his gavel, "Case dismissed."

Evelyn spun to face her parents, tears falling down her face. Olivia's heart dropped and she got up quickly, throwing her arms around the small teen. Evelyn's body shook with sobs.

"We can't afford that, momma."

"It's already been paid for, honey," Olivia rubbed her cheek gently, "The paper work will take a few hours but you will be coming home with us tonight. I promise."

"You mean it?" Evelyn smiled softly before looking at Brian. She wrapped her arms around him, giving him a tight squeeze. He frowned at the sight of her bruises before hugging her back tightly. She sniffled and seconds later, they let go. Evelyn looked at them one last time before being escorted out of the court room.

"You didn't have to do this," Olivia looked towards Nick and Fin, "You didn't have to help me make bail with her."

"Yeah we did, Liv," Fin smiled, "Because we are all a family. We stick together as cliché as that sounds. It was nothing. We would do it again in a heartbeat."

"She will be okay, Liv," Nick nodded, "She's tough. Like you. She doesn't take anyone's shit. She will rock the court room on Thursday."

"I hope so," Olivia sighed and ran a hand through her short, brown hair before turning to Brian, "We should probably start on that paper work."

"Thank you guys, really," Brian took Olivia's hand in his, "I could never repay you."

"Oh shut up, Cassidy, and go spring our girl from jail," Fin laughed before disappearing out of the court room with Nick. Brian squeezed Olivia's hand gently before they walked out into the courthouse.

* * *

*nine hours later*

Brian walked into the precinct and looked around. Police men and detectives milled around, oblivious to him. He cleared his throat and one police man looked over at him.

"I'm here to get Evelyn Grace Benson?" Brian looked at him while shifting the sandwich bag in another. The police man looked down at the chart he was reading before looking back up at Brian.

"Yeah, she's in holding cell block B," he got up and walked over to Brian, "I'll take you to her. Good luck, though, she's refusing to eat anything and hasn't eaten since being here and has been cranky all day. Probably that time of the month for her you know what I mean?"

"I have that covered," Brian held up the sandwich bag, ignoring the man's last comment. He nodded and turned towards the hallway. After a few minutes, the cop stopped in front of a small cell and opened it. Evelyn sat against the wall, her eyes closed. Her breathing was soft and her chest rose and fell with each breath she took. Brian shooed away the cop before walking into the small cell and kneeling down.

"Evie, wake up," he murmured, shaking her gently. Her bruised face was covered by the hair hanging down in her face. He pushed her hair out of her face and shook her again. The young teen darted up, eyes wild. She stared at Brian before registering who he was.

"Hey," she murmured and sat down again. Her blue eyes were dull. He sat down next to her and opened the sandwich bag.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," she lied, forcing a smile. Brian rolled his eyes.

"Your mom gives me the same bullshit statement when shes upset." When he received no answer, he continued, "Your mom is filling out your release paperwork and then we can leave," Brian unwrapped a sandwich and took a bite, "Until then I guess we can just hang out here. You don't mind, do you?"

"No," Evelyn stared at his sandwich, her mouthwatering, "How long is she going to take to fill out the paperwork?"

"Not more than half an hour, but you know how women are when it comes to paperwork," he chuckled before taking another bite, the bacon falling onto his jeans, "But until then, I do have to ask, Evie, why did you do it? Why did you take Liv's gun?"

"I w-wanted protection," she whispered, looking down.

"Jake was going to jail, Evie, he couldn't hurt you anymore," Brian frowned slightly, "Plus, why were you at his house in the first place? You both have a restraining order."

"I saw him while I was walking in the park," she lied, looking at him, "He threatened me and told me if I didn't go to his house with him he would kill me then you and mom. I was scared and so I went." She stared at his sandwich again.

"So, you went to his house, with a gun?" Brian opened the sandwich bag and handed her his extra sandwich, "You hungry?"

"Yeah," she grabbed the sandwich out of his hand and started eating it, "I told him that I needed to get my cellphone from my room or mom would call me and have the squad out searching for me."

"So you went to his apartment and he… hurt you? And so you shot him?" she nodded and kept eating.

Before he could ask her another question, Olivia appeared and looked at both of them, "You ready to go, guys? Or do you want to sleep here too?"

"Right," Brian stood up, helping Evelyn up, "Let's get you home."

She nodded and threw her empty sandwich wrapper away. Walking with them, Evelyn stopped and looked at Olivia.

"Thank you, mom. Really."

"Don't thank me just yet, you still have to go through trial," Olivia smiled softly and rubbed Evelyn's back, "But let's not think of that right now. Let's get you home to get a shower."

The young teen nodded and slowly walked out of the precinct with them. Images of Jake hitting her raced through her mind and she rubbed her wrists which were still bruised from his fingers. Olivia looked at her daughter concerned before looking at Brian.

"Did you enjoy your sandwich, Evelyn?" she asked, trying to distract the teen from whatever she was thinking about.

"Hm? What? Oh! Yeah," she looked at Brian, "But you didn't have to get me a sandwich, dad. I would've been fine."

"I didn't get it for you, Evie, that extra was mine," He chuckled and Olivia nodded in agreement.

"He really did order two sandwiches for himself," Olivia laughed lightly, "He just decided to share with you."

Evelyn nodded and opened the car door without another word. She climbed in and Olivia shut the door for her. Evelyn started rubbing her wrists again and Olivia sighed in concern as Brian started the car.

* * *

Olivia unlocked the door to the apartment, stepping inside. Evelyn followed behind her and Brian shut the door behind them. The young teen looked around, her fingers still tracing her wrists. Olivia looked at Brian again and he shrugged before turning back to his daughter.

"You want to… watch tv or something?"

"No," she spun around and faked a smile, "I think I'm going to get a shower. I need to wash off this filth."

"Okay," Brian nodded and Evelyn disappeared into her room. Olivia turned to Brian her eyes full of worry. He pulled her into a strong hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Bri, she's broken," Olivia whispered, "How am I supposed to help her?"

"You can and you will," Brian kissed her head again, "Plus she's stubborn like you, Liv. In the cell she tried feeding me the bullshit that she was fine like you always did. But she's a fighter. She may be hurt right now but she isn't going down without a fight."

Olivia looked at Brian and nodded slowly. His lips found their way to hers and he kissed her gently, placing a hand on her lower back. She kissed back, smiling against his lips. He pulled away and took her hand.

"Come on, Liv, you need to relax," he led her to the couch and sat her down. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them. She closed her eyes and smiled softly at his touch.

"I love you, Liv," he murmured, "We will get through this."

"I love you too, Brian." She smiled and leaned against him, listening to his heartbeat.

* * *

Evelyn stood in the warm shower, water running down her body. Images raced in her mind and she stared at the wall. Her breaths came short and painful and the side of her body was bruised. Her face was starting to go down but was still kind of swollen.

She could still feel Jake's hands grabbing her in the wrong places. Touching her. She could still feel him as he roughly entered her, taking away her sanity.

For the first time that day, Evelyn let out a sob. Her body shook as she cried. Cried for herself. Cried for her parents and how they didn't deserve her lying to them.

She cried about her rape. She felt so… violated. She wasn't herself. He took something from her that she may never be able to get back.

Evelyn touched her hand to her belly, thinking of the unborn fetus growing within her. Jake also granted her with a child. The same way her own mother was conceived.

"I won't let you down, baby," she whispered, the tears running down her face, "I promise to give you the best life ever."

She rubbed her belly and stared at the wall again, the water slowly turning cold. Images raced in her mind and she tried to erase the images out of her mind.

Her body shook again as she cried harder. The water ran over her body as her sobs were silenced with the water hitting against the tile.


	10. Chapter 10

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER, BUT THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL STORY MADE I PROMISE :) **

**On another note, my college is apparently the third most haunted colleges in the U.S. Fun Fun.**

**I hope you enjoy reading :)**

*the next day*

Evelyn walked out into the living room, folding her hands across her chest. She looked down at her sweatpants and black tank top and shrugged. It wasn't like she was trying to impress anyone. She sat down on the couch as Brian walked out from his room.

"Hey, Evie," he greeted warmly before going to the kitchen for some water.

"Hey," she ran a hand through her brown curly hair and stared off into space. She rubbed her belly discretely, thinking of Jake.

Brian looked over at her as she stared at the wall, her legs pulled up to her chest. She looked empty. Used. Her hair was matted to her forehead and her makeup was smudged under her eyes. He cleared his throat and she looked over at him.

"So, you have any plans today?"

"No," she looked down, "Considering I'm going to trial for attempted murder soon I don't feel like going to the mall," she looked around, "Where is mom?"

"She left for work early today," Brian shook his head and sat next to her, "She will probably be home later. But you know? We can watch a movie today. Just relax and forget about the bullshit."

"Yeah," she nodded slowly, smiling weakly, "I'd like that."

Brian turned on the tv and looked at the dvd collection stacked under the tv. He looked at her and smiled, confusued, "Why don't you go pick out what movie you want. And I'll go make your favorite. Popcorn with chocolate chips and m&ms." He leaned over and kissed the top of her head before heading to the kitchen.

"Thanks, dad," she smiled before turning her attention back to the tv. Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door and she looked at Brian confused. He shrugged before walking to the door and opening it.

"Is Evelyn here?" Matt's voice.

"Yeah," Brian looked back at her before turning his attention back to him, "I don't think she wants any visitors, though."

"Please? I have to check to see if her b-," don't say it, Matt, "Back is okay. For cheerleading, you know Mr. B?"

"Hey," Evelyn got up and walked towards the door, "Is it okay, dad? I mean, he won't stay long I promise. I just…. Haven't seen anyone in the longest time."

"It's….. it's fine," Brian smiled softly and looked at Matt, "It's fine."

"Come on," Evelyn grabbed Matt's hand and pulled him towards her room, slamming the door behind them. Brian sighed softly before continuing with the popcorn.

* * *

Olivia stared at his unmoving body, hate forming in her chest. She wished Evelyn would have finished him off. Unfortunately, he was still living and her daughter was going down for it. The justice system was not how it used to be.

His chest rose and fell with every breath he took. The heart monitor beeped softly, indicating his pulse. Olivia ran a hand through her hair and sat down in the chair next to his bed.

"You aren't so scary now, are you?" Olivia murmured, staring at him. She could feel the hate and anger boiling inside of her. She wanted to finish him off.

Suddenly, Jake slowly opened his eyes, taking a deep breath. Olivia rubbed her tired eyes and stood up, staring at him. He blinked a few times before looking at her.

"You're lucky to be alive," Olivia said dryly.

"I don't know what the fuck happened, but, your daughter is a psycho," Jake stared at her, almost as if he was taunting her. She took a deep breath before taking out her cuffs.

"And considering the fact you are still on trial," she hand cuffed his hand to the bed, "You don't get to leave either."

"That will change very soon," Jake's lawyer walked into the room and looked at Olivia, "When we go for a mistrial considering the fact the real victim here is Jake, not Evelyn."

"She shot him because he was choking her almost to death!" Olivia exclaimed, "She STILL has bruising around her neck and on her face. Once the jury gets a good look at her, they will vote in favor of her not guilty by reason of self-defense."

"We will see," Jake's lawyer nodded and looked at Jake, "Until then, you need to stop talking with my client. You need to leave."

Olivia stared at Jake and he smirked at her. God, she just wanted to put a bullet right through his stupid grin. She rolled her eyes before grabbing her coat and walking towards the door.

"I'll see you in court, Jake, when you get sent off to Rikers," she called before slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

Evelyn paced her bedroom, a hand on her stomach. Matt watched her closely, frowning slightly. They had stayed in silence for the past twenty minutes now and she had started to pace around her room.

"I have to tell them I'm pregnant, Matt."

"You can if you want," Matt sighed, "I'm sure that they will understand and help guide you through this process."

"My mom will be disappointed," she whispered, "I won't be looked at the same… or be able to do cheer. Oh my god, Matt! Smoed!"

"Evelyn, she won't be disappointed," Matt frowned and ran a hand through his blonde hair, "If anything, she will think of her own mother and then be more sympathetic. As for Smoed, who said you have to keep the baby? Either adoption or abortion."

Evelyn spun to face him, her blue eyes boring into his green eyes. Before she could reply, the front door slammed shut and Evelyn turned towards her bedroom door.

"Brian must be pissed," Matt looked at her confused. She held up a hand a put an ear to her door. She could hear Olivia speaking to Brian harshly.

"I went to go see him. That…. That…. Fucknut! He smirked at me, Bri. He fucking smirked. I could've put a hole right through that stupid brain of his."

Evelyn opened the door slightly and peered out. Brian was rubbing Olivia's shoulders and whispering in her ear. Evelyn smiled softly at the sight. Olivia turned and laid her head against Brian's chest, sighing deeply.

"Bri, his court date is screwed."

"What do you mean, Liv?"

"Well," she sighed, "When I went to go see him, his lawyer told me they are issuing for a mistrial because of Evelyn. She shot him and they are trying for a mistrial. H-he's going to get off from getting charged with her… rape." Evelyn's heart dropped to her stomach.

"Baby, you don't know that," Brian kissed her gently, "Evie just has to show the jury her injuries and they will choose her over him any day."

"Not if they go for the defense of she was over at his house. Which, I don't know why she was over there. She told me she was walking through the park but when have you ever seen her in a park?"

"Maybe she was traumatized from the experience she mixed up facts?"

"Or she lied and doesn't want to admit it," Olivia let out a sigh, "I don't know who to believe anymore, Bri. I want to believe my own daughter, god I do, but if she's lying about even the tiniest thing, her court date is in the toilet and she will go away for the attempted murder of Jake."

Evelyn shut her door, her hands shaking. Jake was awake. She was going to go down for his crimes and never see her family or cheerleading again. And he was getting off free.

"H-he's awake," Evelyn whispered, turned to Jake, tears forming in her eyes, "He's awake and he's going to come find me. I wont have to worry about my court date because I'll be dead."

"E, you don't know that," Matt walked over to her and pulled her into a strong hug, "You live with two cops for god's sakes. I don't think he would be stupid enough to do that."

"He knows that and he still did this to me!" Evelyn spun to him and pointed to her bruised face, "He knows I'm pregnant and he knows that I tried to kill him. I wanted to. And he's coming to my house and he's going to get me and kill me…" she paused, thinking, "I need to leave. Get away."

"Get away?" Matt wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I need to leave before Jake comes after me, Matt," she stared at him, her hand placed over her stomach, "I need to get away from here. Just for a little bit. Until they convict him then I can come back."

"Evelyn Grace Benson," Matt stared back at her, "This isn't fucking pretty little liars shit. You can't just get up and leave whenever you heart desires. It'll be fine. Jake isn't coming after you. Stop talking crazy."

"Oh I'm leaving, Matt," she glared at him before pulling out her cheerleading duffle bag, "And either you can help me or you can leave. Your choice."

"Where would you go? Evelyn, you aren't thinking rational and I think it has to do with your hormones."

"I don't know! I know I have to leave. Tonight would be great. I can go stay somewhere until this blows over. I'll be fine. Im 18 I know how to take care of myself."

"Do you have money? Clothes? A roof over your head? Evelyn, what would you do if I went and told your parents this ludicrous idea?"

"I would never talk to you ever again," she glared at him, "And I would still leave regardless."

She threw a pile of clothes into the duffle bag and went over to her closet to grab some hoodies. He watched her for a few minutes before sighing and shaking his head.

"Fine, Evelyn, you win," he started packing away her things on the dresser, "You're the most stubborn person I have ever met you know that right?"

"I've been told," she smiled softly, "Matt, it'll be fine."

"I would say you could come to my house but your parents would check there first," he chuckled, "By the way, what day were you thinking of leaving?"

"Tonight. At midnight. Meet me outside of the apartment complex."

Matt nodded and continued to help her pack. He watched her from the corner of his eye, concerned. She pushed her brown, curly hair out of her face, oblivious to him. There was his best friend in the entire world, scared out of her mind. He wanted to help her in any way he could but the sinking feeling of his stomach nagged him for the rest of the night.

* * *

*six hours later*

Evelyn stared at her reflection in the mirror, unmoving. Her hair was cut short and she had dyed in black. Her blue eyes stood out against her dark hair. She pulled the curls into a ponytail and grabbed her bag before slipping out into the living room.

The room was dark and quiet. She paused and listened for any signs of life from her parents. Hearing none, she continued towards the front door and slipped out, closing the door behind her.

She paused in the hallway, silence greeting her. Her stomach was in knots and she rubbed it gently. She hated doing this to her parents but she couldn't think of any other option. Jake's face flashed through her mind and she froze. She couldn't face him again. This time, he may finish her off.

Evelyn shook her head and ran towards the elevator, climbing on. The numbers ticked down and she wiped her sweaty hand against her jeans. She switched the bag to her other arm and the elevator came to a halt. She ran off and ran towards the exit.

Running outside, she shivered against the snow. She looked around for Matt's car and spotted it idling a few feet away. She quickly jogged towards the car and climbed in, looking at Matt.

"Thank you, Matt, really."

"I want to help you, E. But you have to promise me to keep in contact," when she nodded he reached into his pocket and pulled papers out, "I got what you asked for. Passport, license, the whole thing. My friend altered your picture so you could have black hair."

She took the passport and license out of his hand and looked at them. Her smiling face stared back at her, almost like she had taken the actual picture and it wasn't altered. She looked down at the name and paused. Courtney Hatinen. She smiled at him and hugged him.

Seconds later, he put the car in drive and it sped off into the night. Evelyn watched her apartment disappear from view. The car sped towards the bus stop and off towards her new life.

**The end :)**


End file.
